


Ziva Breaks A Rule

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: There's been tension between Tony and Ziva since they returned from Paris. Tim is determined to find out why. Tag to Jet Lag. 7.13.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ziva Breaks A Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I think they slept together. No, that's not what this fic is about although it could be if you close one eye, squint and tilt your head to the left. Moving on...

MCRT Bullpen. Late one afternoon.

The three colleagues are working at their desks. From time to time Ziva glances across at Tony then returns to her work. If she happens to do it at the same moment he's glancing across at her he glares then quickly returns his gaze to his computer. This has been occurring for the past few weeks and McGee has finally had enough of the tension.

"Okay, what is going on with you two?"  
"Going?" Tony responds.  
"On?" Ziva queries with a raised eyebrow that somehow indicates she does not appreciate the question.  
"Yes. Ever since the two of you escorted Nora back from Paris you've been acting...hinky. Is this because of the couch?"  
"No!" they almost shout simultaneously and shaking their heads.

"Then what is it? I've noticed, Abby's worried, Ducky's concerned, Vance has been hovering and Gibbs is....Gibbs. Even Jimmy has commented on it."  
"Thanks but it's nothing McShrink."  
"Welllll..."  
"Well what Ziva?" Tony frowns at her.  
"You have been acting a little missy since we got back."  
Tim exchanges a confused look with Tony who uncharacteristically doesn't respond with an eye roll.  
"Do you perhaps mean hissy?" he asks.  
"She means pissy" Tony chimes in without taking his eyes from his monitor.  
"No, I do not. I mean you have been acting like a little missy. Like a little girl."  
"Good one Ziva" DiNozzo's tone clearly shows he doesn't mean this.  
"Is this about what I said on the plane?"  
"Yes."  
"You are _this_ upset because I joked about you not being nice?"

Tony stops typing and just stares at her. "I'm going down to see Abby." He leaves.  
"Was it something I said?" David chuckles as she looks across at Tim to share the joke. McGee doesn't look happy.  
"What is wrong Tim?"  
"I don't know what happened. I don't want to know. I do think the two of you need to sort it out though."  
"There is nothing to sort."  
"Okay."

They continue to work and awhile later Tony returns to the bullpen.

MCRT Bullpen. A few hours later.

"Goodnight guys." McGee heads towards the elevator.  
"Goodnight probie."  
"Goodnight Tim."

Ziva looks over as the doors open and Tim steps into the elevator. The second they close she is out of her seat and standing in front of Tony's desk.

"Do you want something Ms David?"  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"To break a rule."  
"Rule twelve?" It's said without even the merest trace of his usual flirtatious manner.  
"Ah, no. Rule six."

At this he looks at her quite curious now as to where this is going.

"Rule six is never apologize right?"  
"Right."  
"I...ah..."  
He can seen she's finding this hard.   
"I need to. I should apologize. Apologize to you. I should not have said what I did."  
"I agree."  
"What I said... that comment I made about you preferring Bambi where the mother dies was...unnecessary. I know your Mom is dead Tony. I know how much you loved her. I am sorry."  
"Thank you."  
With that she returns to her desk and her work. Tony stays at his lost for a moment in memories before smiling sadly and resuming his.


End file.
